


The Symphony

by Abraham



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abraham/pseuds/Abraham
Summary: Magnum and Higgins are hired to find out what's going on behind the scenes at the Hawaii Symphony Orchestra. Plus what's going on behind the scenes at Robin's Nest?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 29
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

She was humming.

He could hear it through his open window and it made him smile. He loved this soft version of his partner; when she didn’t feel like she had to prove anything to anyone. She was like this a lot around him now, ever since they had talked about their cone of silence. And he was especially happy that she didn’t seem quite as relaxed around Ethan lately.

That afternoon, they went to meet their new client Maya, a violinist with the Hawaii Symphony Orchestra. 

They had agreed to meet her at a rehearsal. They silently entered the music hall and found seats in the back. The orchestra was practicing the second movement of Dvorak’s New World Symphony. Higgins leaned into him as the music wrapped around them. She whispered, “I can play this.”

He turned to look at her, surprised. 

She said, “Well a simpler version of course.”

“I didn’t know you played an instrument.”

“Two moderately well and a third, pretty terrible.”

He smiled at that.

They turned back to the orchestra. The conductor was taking them through a difficult passage once more. Thomas studied Higgins next to him.

“What?” she whispered.

“Nothing,” he said. “I’m just seeing a different side of you.”

“This music makes me happy.”

“I’ll remember that,” he said as the orchestra paused for a break.

Maya joined them in the back.

“Thank you for coming.”

“Our pleasure. What can we do for you,” Thomas asked.

“I feel like I’m being paranoid, but I’ve noticed some odd things when we travel.”

“What sort of things,” Higgins asked.

“I thought it was my imagination at first. My violin wouldn’t be in its usual spot when we arrived at a location. It was placed in the case differently. It had a scratch.”

“Are you sure?”

“I wasn’t at first, but then I did a few experiments. I put a cloth over my violin in its case. I made sure to put the design side facing up. It was messed up when I opened the case again.”

“Could that have happened while it was being transported?” Thomas asked.

“Of course. But I also put a tiny sticker on the latch and that was gone. Look, my violin isn’t the most expensive out there, but it has sentimental value. I just want to make sure it’s safe.”

“Of course,” Higgins said. “Can you show us where the instruments are stored?”

“Usually we take our instruments home with us when we’re not traveling,” Maya said. “I practice at least another five hours a day on top of rehearsals.”

Thomas raised his eyebrows at that.

“I can show you where we drop off our instruments before we travel. We have a few staff members in charge of shipping them.”

They walked through the building to one of the storage rooms in the basement. “I need to get back to rehearsal. Will you take the case? We’re scheduled to leave in a week for a concert in Tokyo.”

“We’ll see if we can figure out what’s going on before your trip,” Thomas said.

When Maya left, Thomas looked at Higgins. “What do you think?”

“I’m not sure. Another violinist is messing with her? I’m sure this field is very competitive. There are only so many first and second chair positions.

“Here play me something,” Thomas said, thrusting a violin toward her. 

“Thomas! That could be expensive!”

“It’s not a Stradivarius. I looked.”

She rolled her eyes, but took the instrument. “It’s been so long since I played.”

“It’s like riding a bike, right?”

She ran the bow across the strings and then guiltily looked toward the door.

“It’s OK. No one’s here, but me.”

She played a scale and then another. Her fingers fumbling slightly on the strings, but falling into the familiar pattern.

Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled. Thomas smiled at her. “You do know how to play. Do you still have your violin? Will you play something for me again?”

She handed the instrument back to him, smiling. “Wow. I forgot how fun that is. And no, I don’t have my violin. Perhaps it’s at my parents’ house.” She paused wistfully. “We should probably focus on the case.”

Once Maya finished her rehearsal, they had her walk them through the procedure for traveling. The instruments were dropped off the night before they left on a trip. Transportation staff members made sure everything was packed securely into special temperature-controlled crates. The instruments would not survive a flight without that special feature.

“It’s possible something happened to them at the airport, once the crates were checked in,” Thomas said quietly to Higgins.

“Has anyone else noticed anything amiss with their instruments?” Higgins asked Maya.

“I haven’t heard of anything, but I could ask around,” she said.

“Do you always travel to Tokyo?” Thomas asked.

“We travel there a lot,” she said. “It’s kind of our home away from home.”

“We’re going to look into a few things and then we’ll call you,” Thomas said.

“Thank you so much.”

\---

“I love the orchestra,” Higgins said as they left.

“You should get tickets,” Thomas said. “You could surprise Ethan.”

“I suppose I could,” she said, but didn’t sound enthused about the idea.

“Everything OK with you guys?” he asked, 

“Fine.” And she walked ahead to the car. He didn’t pry, but something had been off since they had helped Dr. Ethan find his patient. Thomas couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

When they got back to Robin’s Nest, Ethan was waiting for Higgins.

“Ethan, did you know Higgy can play Dvorak’s symphony?” Thomas said.

Ethan laughed. “My 8-year-old niece can play that.”

Thomas watched a sadness slip over Higgins' face. She covered it quickly and he wondered if that is what she experienced as a child. He glanced over at Ethan to see if the man realized how his comment had hurt her, but he was oblivious.

“Higgy’s much better than an 8-year-old,” Thomas said, winking at Higgins. She smiled at that.

Thomas left her and Ethan and headed back to the guesthouse. Higgins deserved so much more than Ethan had to offer. He just hoped she realized it. Less than an hour later, she was at his door.

“Hey Higgy. Not doing anything with Ethan tonight?”

“I told him we had to work.”

Thomas gave her an odd look, but held the door open so she could come in.

“I thought we could look into some of the people who supervise the instruments on trips.”

“OK,” he said as she set up her laptop on his table. 

“We could get takeout while we look through these profiles.”

Something was wrong. “I’ll order from that place you like downtown,” he said and she smiled a genuine smile at him.

He spent the rest of the evening coaxing bits and pieces of Higgins’ childhood out of her. She usually never talked about her past, but the symphony had cracked open the door. She found that she didn’t mind telling Thomas about her music lessons or the recitals. About how much she wanted to play the drums, but her parents forbid it. About how terrible she was on the guitar. He gently bumped her shoulder. “I doubt you were bad at anything,” he said.

“We didn’t get very far on the case,” she said after a while.

“It’s OK. Sometimes we need a night off. I was worried about you.”

She looked surprised.

“You just seemed … sad.”

“I’m fine Thomas. Better now.” She looked out over the back yard toward the ocean and sighed. “I broke up with Ethan.”

“What?”

“It was probably a foolish decision. I mean he’s successful and smart, but he started to remind me of my parents. And they were not very kind. I’m not saying Ethan wasn’t kind, but I started not to like the person I was when I was with him. Does any of this make sense?”

“It makes perfect sense. I’m sorry Higgy.”

“It’s OK. I’m going to go. I’ll see you in the morning. We can start looking into the three people Maya told us about.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She was silhouetted in the moon light as he watched her walk down the path to the main house. Why was he suddenly so happy?


	2. The second movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ethan out of the picture, will Thomas make his move? What's going on with the violin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to write after last Friday's episode. It really was almost perfect.

Thomas watched as Ethan’s car pulled along the drive the next morning. He narrowed his eyes and had to stop himself from sprinting to the main house and sitting in between the two of them.

Did Ethan not take no for an answer? He totally got it though. It would be hard to let Higgins go. Sorry man. You’re out and you are never getting another chance. Right? He glanced over at the house. Maybe he _should _head over there. They had broken up yesterday. Did he need to wait longer than one day to tell Higgins how he felt about her? He sighed and then forced himself to jog down to the beach to the surf ski. Intense rowing would help to clear his head. Hopefully.__

__After showering, and making sure Ethan’s car was gone, Thomas walked into Higgins’ office._ _

__“Good morning,” she said, glancing up. “I thought you were still out on the surf ski.”_ _

__He looked at her surprised._ _

__She laughed. I went to the guest house to find you and figured you were at the beach._ _

__“I thought Ethan was here?”_ _

__“He was. He came by to drop off some things I had left at his house. And to beg me to give us another chance.”_ _

__Thomas waited for a minute and when she didn’t continue said, “Did you?”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__He rolled his eyes. “Give him another chance?”_ _

__“No,” she said, rolling her own eyes. “I woke up this morning and felt good. Like happy and relieved. It doesn’t say a lot about the relationship if I felt relieved after ending it.”_ _

__“I don’t know. I guess it means you made the right decision.”_ _

__“Yes, well, shall we get started on these suspects?”_ _

__And suddenly they were back to business. Thomas studied her for a minute longer, relieved himself that she seemed happy._ _

__As they got down to work, Thomas had no idea how hard it was for Higgins to hold everything together. Ethan had asked her if she was in love with Thomas. She wasn’t, was she? He had even accused her of carrying on with Thomas behind his back. That really solidified her decision to break up with him. If he had actually known her, he would have known that she would never do that to anyone. And neither would Thomas. She really did feel relieved about her decision. And, if that opened up the door to something happening with Thomas? Well, maybe it was time. Shaking herself, she refocused on the case._ _

__“I’ve run background checks on our three employees,” she said. “We have: Martin Wagner, Chelsea Lampe and August Lan.”_ _

__“I feel like we can put Martin Wagner aside for a moment.”_ _

__Higgins looked at him surprised._ _

__“I did a little digging on my own this morning.”_ _

__She looked impressed. “Did you finally buy yourself a laptop?”_ _

__He laughed. “No. Rick has a friend who works security for the Symphony. I told him about the case and he gave me a rundown on our three friends here. Anyway, he said Martin just started about a month ago. He works two jobs and has a wife and two girls. His day job is with the Honolulu road department.”_ _

__“I’m impressed.”_ _

__He grinned at her._ _

__“OK. Don’t get cocky.”_ _

__“Chelsea Lampe is a college student. She works part time with the symphony in between her classes. And August Lan has been there the longest.”_ _

__“Clearly you don’t even need my help,” she said, closing her laptop._ _

__“I do,” he said quickly. “I just had some time on my hands this morning.” He left out the part about his anxiety when he saw Ethan’s car._ _

__They decided to visit Chelsea first. With her, they pretended they were doing a job satisfaction survey for the symphony._ _

__“It’s really just a formality and helps to ensure that the symphony can keep their funding from the state,” Thomas explained and Higgins nodded._ _

__“Oh cool,” Chelsea said. “Yeah. My job is totally chill. I just collect the instruments and check them off on the log sheet. The two guys I work with then pack them in the crates.”_ _

__“Do you have to stay through the whole process?” Higgins asked._ _

__“No. Once I’ve checked them off the list, I can leave. This one cellist though is always so late. He drops his cello off like an hour after everyone else.”_ _

__“Bummer,” Thomas said and Higgins smothered a smile at him trying to relate to the college girl._ _

__They thanked Chelsea and decided to try August next._ _

__“You do realize that you are old enough to be her father?”_ _

__Thomas simply glared at her which made her laugh out loud._ _

__“Easy," he said. "You’re not that much younger than me. You could have been a teen mom.”_ _

__She rolled her eyes._ _

__August Lan was slightly older than Chelsea. He worked at a coffee shop on his days off from the symphony. They took a slightly different approach with him._ _

__“Hello Mr. Lan. I’m Juliet Higgins with Instrument Estimators, we’re an insurance company that specialized in symphonies. One of our clients reported damage to a viola and we’re just following up. I understand you handle the instruments regularly.”_ _

__August looked nervous, picking at the lid on a coffee cup. “Uh yeah. I, um, help to get the instruments ready for trips. I didn’t do anything to a viola.”_ _

__“Relax August. Can I call you August,” Thomas said. “We’re not accusing you of anything. We’re just trying to get a handle on the process.”_ _

__“Um OK.”_ _

__“Take us through what you do,” Higgins said._ _

__“Uh, another girl, employee, checks all the instruments in. When she’s done, me and another guy put them in the crates.”_ _

__“Are they wrapped in anything?”_ _

__“There’s foam in between each instrument. We don’t open the cases so I don’t even know what they are besides big or little.”_ _

__“What happens after they’re crated?” Thomas asked._ _

__“They’re loaded in a box truck and delivered to the airport.”_ _

__“Who drive’s the box truck?”_ _

__“It’s FedEX.”_ _

__“Thank you Mr. Lan. You’ve been very helpful,” Higgins said._ _

__He looked so relieved to be finished that he sank down onto the stool next to him._ _

__“Have a good day August.”_ _

__Walking out into the sun, Higgins said, “He was very nervous about something.”_ _

__“I agree,” Thomas said. “Let’s grab something to eat before we talk to Martin.”_ _

__They decided on the Shrimp Truck nearby._ _

__“Ethan hated food trucks,” Higgins said._ _

__“Hated food trucks? They have the best food.”_ _

__“I agree, but Ethan, being a doctor, didn’t trust some of the preparation methods.”_ _

__“Isn’t that where you went on your first date?”_ _

__She smiled wistfully. “Yes. I guess that should have been my first clue. It’s just that it had been so long since I dated anyone … Shut up,” she said, glaring at him._ _

__“I didn’t say anything!”_ _

__They took their food and picked a picnic table near the water. “Look. I get it Higgy. Trusting someone, making that move, it terrifies me.”_ _

__She looked at him trying to figure out if he was saying something in general or talking directly to her. But he was too busy eating his shrimp tacos to clarify anything. She definitely was tired of avoiding the subject. “I think we should go for it.”_ _

__He looked up from the tacos and raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure what she was talking about._ _

__“We should go on a date.”_ _

__This time he choked on his taco. Like, she had to stand-up-and-slap-him-on-the-back-until-he-coughed-up-a-tiny-piece-of-shrimp choked._ _

__Sucking down water, he stared at her. “What?”_ _

__“A date Thomas. Like when two people agree to meet and go out to dinner or for a hike or anything.”_ _

__“Me and you?”_ _

__Suddenly she was afraid she had read the situation all wrong. Maybe he didn’t think of her in that way. Maybe he actually wanted her to get back together with Ethan. Maybe …”_ _

__He was grinning and reaching for her hand. “I thought you’d never ask.”_ _

__This time _she _glared at him, trying to pull her hand back. “Forget it. It’s a bad idea.”___ _

____“Not it’s not,” he said softly, looking straight into her eyes. He tightened his grip on her hand until his fingers were threaded through hers. “Listen Higgy. You have to know how I feel about you."_ _ _ _

____She looked down, not sure she could stand the intensity of his gaze. He dipped his head to find her eyes again. "I really don’t want to mess anything up. This is too important and you just broke up with Ethan. Let’s just take this slow. And yes, I would love to go on a date with you.”_ _ _ _

____He squeezed her hand and took another bite of his taco. When he finished chewing, and swallowing this time, he said, “Are you busy Saturday?”_ _ _ _


	3. Musical interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really new happens with the case, but what's going on with Thomas and Juliet?

Nothing out of the ordinary happened with instruments on Friday when the orchestra left for Tokyo. Thomas and Higgins spent five hours watching the packing process on camera in the security room.

“They have to know that there are cameras,” Higgins said. “This is excruciatingly boring.”

The instruments were checked in and packed like the employees had explained. The cello player was even late, just like Chelsea said.

“I really have no idea what’s going on,” Higgins said. 

“Maybe we’re looking at this all wrong. Maybe what happens actually happens at the other end.”

They had put a tracking device in Maya’s violin case to test that theory.

“I guess we’ll find out in a week when they return.”

They left the tiny room and walked outside. “I didn’t think we would ever see the light of day again,” Higgins said. 

Thomas smirked at her. “You’re usually the patient one,” he said. “So, tomorrow’s Saturday. How about I pick you up at 6 p.m.”

“We live at the same place.”

“I always pick up my dates.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. Are you going to give me a hint about what we’re doing?”

He grinned at her. “Nope. Just wear something casual.”

She studied him, shaking her head, but she was smiling. “OK. In the meantime, what should we do tonight?”

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. “I’m picking dinner tonight too.”

\----

Higgins was angry with herself. She had already changed four times and could not make up her mind. It was just Thomas for goodness sakes. But it was _Thomas. _She changed back to the first outfit and stomped downstairs.__

__Kumu looked up from the salad she was making. “What’s wrong?”_ _

__“Nothing. I couldn’t figure out what to wear.”_ _

__“That dress sets off your eyes nicely. Thomas will love it.”_ _

__Higgins sighed and twisted the sweater she had in her hands. “Kumu? Do you think this is crazy?”_ _

__“What? You and Thomas?”_ _

__Kumu came around the counter and put her arm around Juliet’s shoulders. “Honey, that man loves you. Like really loves you. It practically killed him when you were with Ethan.”_ _

__Higgins searched Kumu’s eyes. “But what if I mess this up? What if he’s created this image of me that I can’t live up to?”_ _

__“Stop. You are an amazing woman,” she squeezed Juliet’s hands. “You both deserve to be happy, and I really believe that you can find that happiness together.”_ _

__“Thanks Kumu.” Higgins hugged the older woman right as Thomas walked in. “Here goes nothing,” she whispered._ _

__“Higgy! Kumu. Shall we go?” Thomas had a picnic basket with him._ _

__“I think I’ll sit this one out," Kumu said. "You two kids go have fun.”_ _

__Thomas reached for Higgins’ hand and pulled her toward the door. “You look amazing,” he said._ _

__Since the Orchestra was out of town, Thomas had found a local concert in a nearby park. Though small, the quartet was talented and played mostly classical pieces with a few John Williams compositions mixed in._ _

__“Star Wars!” Thomas said, excited. Higgins smiled at him. “Maybe I do like classical music.”_ _

__He had packed dinner in his basket once again surprising her._ _

__“This is really wonderful,” she said, sipping a glass of wine. And then she paused staring at the wine._ _

__“I know what you’re thinking! And no, I did not steal that from the wine cellar.” She laughed._ _

__The entire evening was wonderful and they were still holding hands when he walked her to her door._ _

__“I had a really good time Thomas,” she said._ _

__“Me too.”_ _

__He looked into her eyes and leaned forward, brushing his lips across hers. She shivered._ _

__“Are you cold?”_ _

__“No,” she said, her eyes wide._ _

__He grinned and pulled her against him, kissing her again. When he finally pulled away, she was breathless and unstable, holding onto the door handle for balance._ _

__And then he was gone._ _

__\---_ _

__Over the next couple of days, they hardly saw each other. She was still trying to figure out what was going on with the violin and he had taken a side job, another cheating husband. It had taken three days of trailing the most boring man on earth for Thomas to get his pictures. He was actually shocked to find that the man _was _actually cheating on his wife. Thomas had watched this guy eat the same ham sandwich for lunch for the past three days, drive five miles under the speed limit, wear a variation of the same plaid shirt and do nothing crazier than drink a Diet Coke instead of the Diet Pepsi. Thomas would never have pegged him a cheater. But the photos don’t lie and he caught the man at a motel with the clerk from the auto parts store. Same tired old story.___ _

____He was disgusted and exhausted by the time he pulled through the gates at Robin’s Nest. He knew it was late, but God he missed Higgins. He let himself in to the Main House, texting her at the same time. “Are you still up?”_ _ _ _

____He found her in the study. She smiled at him, overwhelmed by the rush of love? that she felt wash over her. “You look exhausted.”_ _ _ _

____“I just finished the case and got the pictures. We should get paid tomorrow,” he said, dropping the camera onto her desk. “I will never get used to these cases.” He yawned at that. “I’m not staying. I just really missed you.”_ _ _ _

____He walked over to the desk, cupped her face and kissed her. They broke apart slowly and she drew in a deep breath and felt her heart flutter._ _ _ _

____“That’s what I needed. Good night Juliet. I’ll see you in the morning.” He kissed her again quickly and left._ _ _ _

____She looked after him longingly. God. She wanted so badly to call him back. He was determined not to rush things, but she was all in. Yes she had just broken up with Ethan, but really, things had been over a long time. She rubbed her lips together and sighed. “Goodnight Thomas.”_ _ _ _


	4. The composition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higgins and Magnum figure out what's going on with the instruments.

Maya’s violin had not been touched on the return trip from Tokyo.

“Maybe they’re on to us,” Thomas said. “We did ask a lot of questions.”

“Well, the next trip is in a couple days, that could be the break we need.”

Later that afternoon, Higgins walked into the guest house carrying her laptop. She found Thomas in his kitchen. He looked up when she walked in. 

“You made me cookies,” he said.

“I did.”

He was staring at her and she was suddenly nervous.

“It’s OK if you don’t like chocolate chip. I’m sure T.C. would eat them.”

“I love chocolate chip cookies.”

He looked back at the plate and Higgins was still confused.

“My mom used to make them for me for special occasions like if I had a good baseball game or when I actually studied for an algebra test.”

Higgins smiled.

“Or if my girlfriend broke up with me.”

She rolled her eyes at that one. “They’re probably not as good as your mom’s.”

“They’re amazing,” he said, and walked around the counter to wrap his arms around her. “My mom would have loved you,” he said softly.

“Probably not. Moms don’t usually like me. They are very protective of their baby boys.”

He tucked her head under his chin, kissing her temple. She rested her cheek on his chest listening to his heart. “She would have loved you because you don’t let me get away with anything.”

She smiled at that, holding tight to this man who was already so important to her.

He stepped back after a minute and pointed to the laptop. "Did you find something?"

“I did a little more research on Martin Wagner. He may not be as squeaky clean as we first thought,” she said. “He had a couple drug arrests years ago.”

“That doesn’t really mean anything. He may have made some bad decisions and is working to turn things around. I mean he has two kids now.”

“Yes. And I would agree except I think he may have ties to the Yakuza.”

“That definitely changes things.”

“Martin had a friend from high school who may have led him down a bad path,” Higgins said, scrolling through the screens on her computer. “I think he managed to break away for a while. That’s when he met his wife June and they had two daughters.”

Thomas sighed. “I hate the direction I think this is going.”

Higgins looked up at him. “Me too.”

“Maybe we should go talk to Martin again.”

They found him on break with some of the road crew.

“What’s this about?” he asked, looking between Thomas and Higgins. “You have more questions about the orchestra?”

“We actually have a question about Jimmy Lee,” Higgins said.

“What about Jimmy? We went to high school together.”

“I’m sure you’re aware that Mr. Lee has ties to the Yakuza,” Higgins said.

Martin looked away and studied the road in front of him. “Look. They said they would hurt my daughters if I didn’t help them.”

“Who? The Yakuza?” Thomas asked.

“Yes. Money was really tight after my second daughter was born. She has some special needs and my wife had to quit her job to take care of her. That’s why I got the job with the orchestra.”

He paused, studying his hands. “It still wasn’t enough. I asked Jimmy for a loan.”

Thomas and Higgins exchanged a look.

Martin looked miserable. “I knew it was a bad idea, but I was desperate. Then I couldn’t pay the money back fast enough. Jimmy was threatening my family and I was forced to help him.”

“What did he ask you to do?”

“I just had to keep my job with the orchestra. Since they travel to Tokyo a lot …,” he said, expecting them to put the pieces together.

“Drugs,” Thomas said suddenly. “They’re smuggling drugs in the instruments.”

“It’s a perfect plan,” Higgins said. “They’re securely packed in temperature-controlled crates. No one would look twice at a violin.”

“Even if they did, they would never see the drugs tucked inside.”

“But what about the drug dogs? Surely they could still hit on the instruments.”

“They figured a way around that,” Martin said. “I guess a couple years ago, a drug dog got a little too aggressive during an inspection and valuable instruments were damaged. Since then, the orchestra has a special agreement with customs.”

“We are going to figure out a way to help you,” Thomas said. “Just keep doing what you’re doing for now. We’ll be in touch.”

“This cannot affect my family,” Martin said desperately.

“We can help,” Higgins said, reassuring him. “Trust us.”

As they drove home, Higgins said, “I feel terrible for Martin. It would be awful to have to make a decision like that to help your family.”

Thomas looked over at her. “I know. He must have thought he had nowhere else to turn.”

He reached over for her hand. She looked up at him and her stomach somersaulted like it did every time she looked into his eyes. He smiled and squeezed her hand, holding it the rest of the way home.


	5. Complicated melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little side case forces Higgins to accept help.

Magnum and Higgins figured Jimmy was being extra careful since they’d been asking questions. Nothing appeared on the orchestra’s security footage and they had searched the storage room where the instruments were crated twice. They walked outside to the parking lot. 

“What are we missing?” Higgins asked.

Thomas was distracted.

“Earth to Thomas?”

“Mangia Italiano.”

“What? You can’t be hungry. You just had breakfast.”

“No. Over there. The restaurant.” He started to cross the street. “Their security cameras face the orchestra parking lot. Let’s see if there’s anything on there.”

“Good catch,” Higgins said.

They sweet talked the manager into letting them view the footage from the day the orchestra left for Tokyo.

Thomas draped his arm around Higgins’ shoulders as they watched the security feed. He absentmindedly played with her hair, sending shivers down her spine. Is this what love felt like? It has been so long since she loved someone. Oh, she liked Ethan just fine, but could never take that next step to loving him. The man next to her was probably the reason. She looked over at him. He smiled at her and then refocused on the video. He pointed to the feed. “There. Did you see that? Let me rewind.”

They watched a member of the orchestra enter the building carrying a cello. “Remember? Chelsea said the cello player was always late.” The man came back out a minute later without his cello. He waited in his car until Chelsea and August left and then reentered the building pulling a suitcase behind him.

“I really thought August was our guy,” Higgins said. “He seemed so shifty.”

“Yes, well, I’m sure he has other issues.”

They forwarded the security feed slowly until Martin and the cello player came out 45 minutes later. “I guess that would be enough time to put the drugs into the instruments,” Higgins said. “But we can’t actually prove anything. We don't know if there were drugs in the suitcase.”

“When’s the next trip?”

“They’re supposed to head back to Tokyo in four days.”

“Perfect. That gives us enough time to get all of our ducks in a row.”

“Does anyone actually use that phrase any more? Where did that come from anyway?”

“Have you never watched baby ducks with their mom?” Thomas asked, feigning shock.

She smirked.

On the way back to Robin’s Nest, Katsumoto called.

“Where are you guys?”

“Driving back to Robin’s Nest. What’s up?”

“I need a favor.”

Thomas raised his eyebrows at Higgins. “OK. What can we do for you Gordie?”

“I need you to stake out the Catholic church on Ohua Avenue. The priest suspects the maintenance man is stealing silver, but he can’t prove it. He’s noticed some of the candlesticks were missing and a chalice. We don’t really have the manpower to investigate since he doesn’t have proof, but he’s a friend and I want to help.”

“Sure,” Thomas said, looking over at Higgins. “We have a little time before Sunday.”

“What’s Sunday?”

“That’s when we plan to catch a break in our other case,” he smiled at Higgins when he said that.

“Gordon. When does your friend think the thefts occured?” she asked.

“Possibly in the early evening. The maintenance man finishes up before evening Mass, and the items were always gone in the morning.”

“OK. We can head over there now and keep an eye on things.”

“Thanks I appreciate it,” Katsumoto said.

Thomas did a U-turn and headed toward Waikiki Beach. “Hopefully we can wrap this up tonight.”

They met with the priest who showed them where the valuable items were stored. He also mentioned that the maintenance man was a new hire.

Thomas and Higgins settled into the back of the room, away from the cabinets with the other silver and gold items. Dusk settled over the room and they were soon hidden in the shadows.

By 7 p.m., the door creaked open and a shadowy figure crept across the floor. When he reached for one of the plates, Thomas said, “I don’t think you want to do that.”

The man spun around and raced out the door. Higgins chased after him while Thomas went around to cut him off. The man circled back to the first room shoving Higgins hard into the wall. Thomas found her crumpled on the ground. He raced over and dropped down beside her. She groaned and tried to sit up.

“Easy. Just lie back down.”

He ran his hands carefully over her, gently touching her forehead.

“I’m fine Thomas. Go after him.”

“No.”

She felt a flash of irritation. “Go! I’m fine.”

He saw the fire in her eyes. “Ok.” He squeezed her shoulder and then took off running after the man.

Thomas caught the man in the parking lot when he foolishly tried to steal a car to get away.  
Higgins had called HPD and they arrested the man who was still clutching the valuables.

"That wrapped up quicker than I thought it would," Thomas said.

They walked through the church’s garden toward the street where they had parked. 

“Higgins wait.” He stopped her near a stone bench. “Sit.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Please.” He waited while she sat and then sat next to her.

“Having me worry about you does not mean that I think you’re weak. Hell, Higgy, you’re the strongest person I know.” He looked down at his hands, collecting his thoughts. “I know you can take care of yourself and I will never tell you what you can or cannot do.”

She shifted next to him and he reached for her hand. “Look,” he said, ducking his head so he could look into her eyes. “I love you. I’m in love with you. I don’t want anyone else, but you.”

She looked up at that. She knew he loved her, but to hear him say it. He drew her closer to him and kissed her forehead careful to avoid the tender spot.

“I want you,” he whispered. “I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone.”

She smiled against his lips as she kissed him. “Maybe we should discuss this further when we’re not sitting in the church garden.”

He looked over at the angel statue behind him. “Good point.”

They barely made it through the guest house front door. He pinned her against the wall, kissing her deeply. “Are you sure you’re OK?”

“Yes. Stop talking Thomas.” He grinned and pulled her to him again.

His phone buzzed. “Ignore it,” she said, nibbling along his jaw and tugging at the buttons on his shirt. She groaned when he reluctantly pulled away. “It’s Maya.”


	6. The cello player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case is solved, but not before Higgins has a scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel there is an epilogue coming.

Maya had gathered a few friends who also noticed anomalies with their instruments. Thomas and Juliet agreed to meet the group at a bar downtown near the concert hall.

Each musician played different instruments: violin, viola, cello, bass, but all had similar stories. They had assumed they were crazy until they talked to each other. They noticed tiny nicks on their instruments, items in the instrument case were missing and the bass player had even noticed a white powdery substance after the last trip.

“Thank you all for this information,” Thomas said. “I think we’re very close to figuring this out and hope to have an answer for you before your next trip.”

By the time they finished, it was late. Thomas drove home through the quiet streets of Honolulu. Higgins had fallen asleep as soon as she buckled her seatbelt. He looked over at her. It had been a long day and she had powered through it. He was sure she didn’t feel great. Especially after being hurt at the church.

He touched her arm gently when they got home.

“Juliet. We’re home.” She scrunched up her nose and turned away. “Come on Higgy. Let’s get you to bed.”

He walked around the car and opened her door. Her eyes fluttered open. “Thomas.”

“Yes. We’re home. Time for bed.”

She smiled at that.

“By yourself,” he said. “You need sleep right now.”

She pouted the cutest pout he had ever seen.

She stepped out of the car and straight into his arms. Though startled, he quickly wrapped his arms around her. “You did good today Higgy,” he said softly. 

“Can you stay with me?” she asked. And when he started to protest, she added, “Just to sleep. Please.”

He kissed her lightly on the lips. “Yes. Of course I can.”

She reached for him as soon as she lay down and he gathered her close. Her head resting on his chest. He rubbed her back gently. “Get some sleep Juliet. I’m right here.”

She was asleep immediately and he wasn’t far behind.

They spent most of Saturday putting their plan together. Martin reluctantly agreed to send his wife and daughters to his in-law’s house on the Big Island for the weekend. Thomas and Juliet wanted to make sure they were safe. They had coached the man on all possible scenarios, but he was still nervous. 

“It’s going to be alright man,” Thomas said. “You won’t have to look over your shoulder anymore.”

Thomas and Juliet got to the concert hall extra early. They found spots where they could observe without being seen, plus orchestra security made sure the surveillance cameras were fully functioning.

“What do you say we take a little trip when this is all over?” Thomas said quietly.

“What?”

“Just the two of us. I just want to spend time with you. Without interruptions.”

She smiled at that. “I like that idea.”

They stopped talking when they heard a key in the door. Chelsea, Martin and August had arrived to started getting the instruments ready for transport.

Two hours later, Chelsea and August left, leaving Martin alone to wait for Jimmy.

Thomas and Higgins didn’t dare say anything to him.

As if on cue, the cello player returned with his suitcase. It was filled with narcotics, just as they suspected.

“Let’s get these instruments filled so we can get out of here,” the cello player said.

Martin opened random instruments while the other man handed him the drugs.

“This is the easiest money you’ll ever make,” the cello player said.

Martin nodded.

“Not so talkative today? I heard those private investigators have been sniffing around.”

Thomas stiffened.

“No worries,” Martin said. “They don’t know anything.”

“They better not. Your kids are real cute.”

Thomas willed Martin to stay calm.

All of sudden, Jimmy Lee burst into the room.

“We’ve got trouble,” he said. “I think the cops are onto us.”

The cello player looks savagely at Martin. “You better pray he’s wrong.”

Jimmy is nervous though, dancing on the balls of his feet. “Get the drugs out. We need to take them with us. Come on.” And he waves a gun at Martin.

Higgins looks at Thomas. 

They are both thinking the same thing. The situation is out of control and Martin is caught in the middle.

Thomas grabs a set of wheels, used to maneuver the orchestra’s harp, from a shelf near him. Higgins raises her eyebrows, but he puts a finger to his lips.

He takes a quick look out from his hiding spot. The men are all focused on the crates. He hurls the wheels to the opposite side of the room when they clang off a metal pole.

“What the hell was that?”

Jimmy whirls around, gun raised and aimed at the pole.

Then he slowly turns toward Martin. “You’re dead man. I think your big mouth may have gotten you in trouble for the last time.”

“Jimmy. No. Come on. We’re friends.”

Thomas pushes over a stack of crates toward the men.

When Higgins runs toward the hallway, the cello player grabs her and pushes her into Martin.

Thomas looks over at her, she waves him on and he runs down the corridor catching up with the man in the back hallway. But it wasn’t the cello player. Confused for a minute, Thomas turns to look behind him. It is just enough time for the cello player to smash him over the head with a cello. Thomas crumples to the ground.

Katsumoto is able to catch the cello player and Higgins helps the HPD officers chase down his accomplice. Jimmy Lee was caught a block from the concert hall with the suitcase filled with drugs.

It’s another 10 minutes before Higgins finds Thomas.

“Thomas!” She drops next to him, feeling for a pulse. The relief that runs through her when she feels the steady beat is overwhelming. She understands why Thomas was reluctant to leave her. When you love someone, you do everything in your power to make sure they’re OK. She whispers that the paramedics are on their way and stays next to him, stroking his hair and telling him that she loves him. He still hasn’t regained consciousness and that makes her even more worried.

Katsumoto has to pull her up to give the paramedics room to work. She has trouble focusing on what the detective is saying, which is not like her at all.

“Higgins. He’s going to be OK.”

Hours later, a nurse finds Higgins in the waiting room and hands her a bag. 

“These were in your friend’s pockets. I thought you would want to hold onto it.”

She saw his phone, a receipt and some spare change which made her smile.

“He’s been moved to a regular room and should be waking up shortly. You are welcome to sit with him.”

\-----

Thomas woke up with a start. He was disoriented and immediately tried to sit up.

Higgins’ cool hand reached up and cupped his cheek.

“Shh. It’s OK. You’re OK.”

“Higgy?”

“Yes. I’m right here. You’re safe.”

He lay back down with a groan. “I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck.”

“Kind of. Only it was a cello and not a truck.”

“I was run over by a cello?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Do you remember what happened?”

“We were following the cello player and …” He looked over at Higgins quickly scanning her eyes.

“I’m fine. He didn’t hurt me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m fine Thomas. Really.” Again, her hand stroked his head. She gingerly touched the area right above his forehead.

“You have a nasty knot on the top of your head where he hit you. And a pretty bad concussion.”

He groaned again. “That explains a lot.”

“You scared me,” she said quietly. “I don’t like being scared.”

He opened his eyes to look at her. “I’m fine.”

He reached for her hand. “When can I get out of here.”

“I think the doctor wants to keep you overnight for observation.” They both sighed at the same time. “I’m not going anywhere until you can leave.”

He smiled a tired smile at her and shifted on the bed to make room for her.

She didn’t hesitate, climbing onto the bed next to him and curling up at his side. Her cheek rested near his heart. They both immediately felt better. 

“The first thing I’m doing when I get home is making love to you,” he said.

He kept his promise. They barely made it to his room. Later when she was draped across his chest, his fingers drawing patterns on her back, she rested her chin on her hands looking up at him.

"What?" he said suspiciously.

"Nothing. I'm happy."

"Good. Me too." He leaned down and kissed her quickly. "You know, my mom hated my high school girlfriend."

"Why?"

"She was blond and beautiful, like you, but a total airhead. She only liked me because I was on the baseball team. My mom said that someday I would meet someone who loved me for more than just my looks. Someone who would really take the time to get to know everything about me. And when that happened, I would know that she was the one."

He smiled at Juliet. "She was right."


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have been inspired by Juliet's library confession.

They had taken a trip once the doctor cleared Thomas. It was beautiful and secluded, even more so than Robin’s Nest. Higgins lay with her head over Thomas' heart. A breeze from the ocean made the curtains flutter in their room. She laced her fingers through his. His other hand played with her hair.

“Thomas?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you remember when I got shot?”

“I try not to think about it, but I can never forget the moment I found you,” he said quietly. “That was one of the worst times in my life.”

“I’m not sure I ever really wanted to date Ethan,” Juliet continued, confusing him with her line of thought. “I mean he was quite attractive.”

“OK?”

“I think I was more afraid of what I saw in your eyes when you picked me up and carried me out of the woods.”

Thomas was silent.

“I knew in that moment that you loved me.”

He smiled. “I don’t think I had admitted it to myself at that point, but I’m pretty sure I did.”

“I _know_ you did,” she continued. “The intensity I saw in your eyes that day terrified me. I think I just said I would go out with Ethan so I didn’t have to face whatever was going on with you and me.”

“I can understand that,” he said. “It doesn’t mean I liked it.”

She laughed. “You hated Ethan.”

“Hey. To be fair, I didn’t hate Ethan. I just hated the idea of Ethan.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, looking up at him.

“For what? Look who ended up with the girl?”

She punched him lightly. “I am not a prize.”

“That’s for sure!” They were both laughing as she tried to punch him again. He rolled her under him, holding her arms down and then leaned down to kiss her. They stopped talking entirely and it was much later when they came out of the bedroom in search of food.

**8 years later**

Thomas found his daughter in the garden.

She turned her sad eyes toward him.

“Hi daddy.”

“Hey Addie Bug. What’s going on?”

Besides the dark curls framing her face, she was a miniature Juliet; too smart for her own good, extremely loyal and not afraid to stand up for what she thought was right. If this was his daughter at 8 years old, he was terrified of her high school years. 

He had been working on a case that afternoon. When he got home, Kumu had pointed to the back garden and shrugged her shoulders. Something was definitely bothering his daughter.

“Rough day at school?” Thomas asked, sitting next to her on the garden wall.

Addie put down the book she was reading. 

“It was OK,” she said. Then added, “Some of the kids at school were picking on Eduardo, a new boy. When I told them to stop, they started saying that he was my boyfriend.”

Thomas drew in a deep breath. He really needed Juliet for this, but she was in England visiting her father who had had a stroke.

“That was really good of you to stick up for Eduardo. I’m sure that made him feel better.”

“I don’t know. He seemed mad at me too.”

“I’m proud of you, Bug. You did the right thing.” Thomas hugged her to him. “Sometimes that’s really hard.”

“I know,” she said softly, scuffing the ground with the toe of her sneaker. “I told you it was better if I spent recess in the library. You said I would have fun on the playground!”

Thomas chuckled. “I could have been wrong about that. You know what? I think you and I should go to Kamekona’s for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“Yes Really. And then we can stop at that new bookstore that opened on Waikiki Beach.”

“Oh daddy. Yes!” She picked up her book again and hugged him. “I’m going to go tell Kumu.” She ran up the path to the house.

Thomas rubbed his hand over his face and let out a breath. He loved his daughter more than anything, but some days trying to do or say the right thing was like walking on a tight rope over the Grand Canyon. He studied the ocean.

“You were great with her.”

Startled, he turned to find his wife walking toward him.

“Juliet.”

She ran the rest of the way to him and he folded her into his arms. “God I missed you.”

“I was able to catch an earlier flight and I wanted to surprise you.”

He leaned back to look into her smiling eyes. It had been 8 years since they both decided they were all in, but he still felt his heart trip over itself when he looked at her. Leaning down, he kissed her, showing her just how much he had missed her. “How’s your dad?” he asked softly when they broke apart.

“Apparently this near-death experience did nothing to soften the old man.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No. It’s fine. I expected it.” She took his hand and pulled him toward the beach. “Walk with me. I spent way too much time on flights.”

They followed the path to the beach. A breeze swirled the skirt around her legs. She lifted Thomas’ hand up and kissed it, smiling at him. “I really missed you.” 

He squeezed her hand. “Right back atcha.”

“You know, if I had had a father like you, I probably wouldn’t have spent most of my life hiding in the school library.”

He smiled at that. “I think the library is just fine. Clearly I gave terrible advice to Addie about that. Besides, I think you turned out pretty amazing.”

But Juliet knew the truth. The reason things had turned out so good for her were because of the man standing next to her and the family she had found in Hawaii.


End file.
